Afrodisíaco
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Tudo não passou de um sonho ou Marguerite realmente previu seu possível futuro?
1. Default Chapter

Afrodisíaco  
  
AUTHOR: Lady F.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Atenção!!! Se você tem menos de 13 anos NÃO LEIA! / Caution: Don't read this fic if you have 13 years old or more younger.  
  
Romântica, sensual, emocionante...Essa fic vai fazer você viajar junto com os personagens a um "possível" futuro.Enjoy!!!  
  
THANKS: Lady K. Bligadão maninha! 0=)  
  
***  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Depois de um dia cheio de aventuras, nossos exploradores precisam descansar, mas ainda há outros que não fazem questão nenhuma de descansar.Alguns muito 'ativos'...  
  
Ao entardecer no platô...  
  
-John! Não coloque molho demais...  
  
Roxton estava fazendo o jantar e Marguerite estava opinando sobre isto.Ele queria fazer algo para sua amada e queria aproveitar esse dia a sós com Marguerite.  
  
-Quem é o cozinheiro aqui eihn?Eu ou você?  
  
-Tanto faz... O que importa é não colocar muito dessa coisa aí...  
  
-O sal?Hahaha... Nem sabe reconhecer o sal? -Roxton zombou.  
  
-Ok Lorde Roxton, você já me encheu a paciência!-Ela disse saindo furiosa para seu banho.Roxton sorriu e teve uma idéia que poderia acalmar Marguerite.Ele lembrou que Malone tinha lido algo nos diários dos pais de Verônica...Algo como uma planta afrodisíaca, em encontrada não muito longe dali. Em menos de 10 minutos ele já estava de volta à casa da árvore com a planta.  
  
-Santo Malone! -Ele exclamou beijando a planta.  
  
Ele pegou o diário que havia a receita e folheou até encontrar o que precisaria.A receita.  
  
-Hum...Não é muito difícil... -Ele disse lendo o que tinha que fazer. -Bem, vamos ao trabalho!-Ele disse pegando o livro e levando perto de uma panela.Ele foi conferir se Marguerite ainda estava no banho.Para a sua surpresa ela nem havia entrado ainda.Ele a viu fechando a pequena cortina e ligando o chuveiro.  
  
-Perfeito!  
  
Tudo pronto rapidamente, Roxton colocou a mistura em uma vasilha e foi levar para Marguerite experimentar...  
  
-Marguerite...Er...Eu tenho uma coisa aqui que vai gostar... -Roxton disse sorridente.  
  
-O que é?-  
  
-Uma mistura de florais que eu fiz...Flores do campo, você vai gostar tome...  
  
-E onde eu vou colocar isto?  
  
-É para você passar no corpo...Vamos, pegue...  
  
Ela colocou a mão para fora e Roxton deu isso a ela.  
  
-Agora?  
  
-Claro!  
  
-Roxton se isso provocar algum tipo de alergia em mim eu vou...  
  
-Não se preocupe...Vai fazer muito bem...  
  
-Esta bem.  
  
Alguns instantes depois...  
  
-Hum...Isso tem um cheiro delicioso! -Ela disse  
  
-Eu sei, estou sentindo daqui... -Ele disse muito animado.  
  
-Mesmo? -Ela disse em um tom sedutor colocando a cabeça para fora.-E... Porque não chega mais perto para sentir melhor?  
  
Ele chegou perto meio receoso.De repente Marguerite abriu a cortina e o puxou para dentro do banho, com ela.Ela começou a beija-lo com paixão e ele já estava todo molhado e muito surpreso.  
  
-Que efeito!-ele pensou.  
  
Ele adorou o que Marguerite fez...Apesar dela não esperar para que ele ao menos tirasse sua roupa.Mas não precisou.Ela foi desabotoando sua blusa e em segundos ele só estava de calças.  
  
-Por favor, não pare Marguerite... -Ele disse a agarrando pela cintura e beijando seu pescoço.Marguerite começou a beija-lo da boca ao fecho de sua calça.Roxton estava fora de controle.Ela desabotoou isso com os dentes e levantou novamente o beijando com mais intensidade do que antes.Ele arrancou isso e jogou para fora do banheiro.Ele parou por um momento e observou as curvas do corpo de Marguerite.A água do chuveiro só estava melhorando sua visão...Ele colocou sua mão por trás da cabeça de Marguerite e a beijou agora com amor.Ela retribuiu, abraçando mais apertado.Seus corpos estavam juntos como se fosse um só corpo.Mas eles sabiam que era na verdade era um só coração.Um só sentimento.Com certeza uma ligação mais forte do que qualquer amor, do que qualquer humano havia experimentado.  
  
Marguerite estava encostada na parede, com Roxton lambendo seu pescoço e beijando isso com ternura e com a mesma paixão de sempre, que agora parecia ter mais força.Isso estava provocando uma sensação maravilhosa que Marguerite sentiu um frio correr pela sua coluna.Aquele momento parecia um sonho de onde não tinha nenhuma vontade de acordar.Roxton acariciou cada centímetro de seu corpo com beijos e mais beijos.Apesar da água cair sobre os dois, Marguerite sentia a umidade da língua de Roxton deixar rastros no seu corpo.Ela soltou um gemido baixo e Roxton subiu de encontro a cala-la com seu beijo ardente.Marguerite o beijou com toda a sua devoção.Mas Roxton a impediu de continuar quando ele se colocou mais íntimo a Marguerite.Ela olhou para cima e fechou seus olhos.A água estava caindo em seu rosto mais ela não sentia a água naquele momento de extrema intimidade com seu amor.Roxton fez o que necessitava fazer.Eles estavam nos céus.Nunca um homem tinha possuído Marguerite com tal amor demonstrado por John.Foi preciso poucos minutos para que ele voasse para longe com o seu desejo e excitação.Ela foi acariciando a cabeça dele devagar, enquanto voltando de seu transe.Ela viu aquele homem dormente deitado em seu peito, e ela sentiu tanto carinho naquele momento que ela sorriu.Roxton voltou aos poucos de sua realidade e viu Marguerite o observar."Meu Deus, se isso for um sonho não me acorde, por favor..." Ele disse olhando para Marguerite, que lhe deu um de seus mais belos sorrisos.  
  
***  
  
Passada aquela maravilhosa tarde fazendo um lanchinho para repor as energias, Marguerite e Roxton estavam sorrindo as recordações dos primeiros anos no Platô.  
  
Marguerite estava deitada sobre o tórax forte do caçador que acariciava levemente seus cabelos.  
  
-Realmente Roxton, onde você encontrou estes florais?  
  
-Eu li em um dos diários dos pais de Verônica.  
  
-Eu adorei...O cheiro está até agora...  
  
-Eu sei, eu também gostei -ele disse lembrando-se do banho.  
  
-É um cheiro tão...Tão...  
  
-Excitante?  
  
-Isso...Quando me concentro neste aroma, me dá um calor... -Ela disse balançando seu decote.Roxton adorou a visão que estava tendo naquele momento.Ela se virou para estar de frente ao caçador.  
  
-O que você acha de uma massagem agora?-Ela disse muito sensual, levando seus dedos a boca do caçador.  
  
-Agora?Eu...  
  
-Então vamos!-Ela disse levantando e puxando Roxton pelas mãos.Em segundos eles já estavam no quarto da herdeira.O efeito do sol de fim de tarde estava maravilhoso enquanto dando ao quarto de Marguerite o tom pêssego.  
  
-Deite-se e relaxe... -Ela disse enquanto pegando um pequeno vidro de essências.Ela colocou isto perto da cama.Roxton deitou-se e colocou ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
  
Marguerite começou a tirar a roupa.Aquilo atraiu totalmente a atenção do homem.Em poucos segundos ela estava com sua roupa íntima.Seu habitual espartilho branco e uma calcinha de seda, muito bonita e muito pequena.Roxton a olhou dos pés a cabeça.Ela avançou sensualmente a ele com o óleo nas mãos.Ela derramou um pouco nas mãos e devagar, provocando um fundo suspiro em Roxton, sentou-se em cima da cintura dele.Ela começou a passar em seus ombros, suavemente depois passando para seu tórax e barriga.  
  
-Que tal?Ela perguntou tirando mais um suspiro dele enquanto mexendo um pouco seu quadril.  
  
-Perfeito...Adoro quando você faz isso...  
  
-Passar o óleo?  
  
-Não...  
  
Ela sorriu ao entender o que ele quis dizer.  
  
O óleo já um pouco seco, Marguerite deitou-se em cima de Roxton e começou a beija-lo.Roxton interrompeu o beijo.  
  
-Levante-se.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Levante-se.  
  
Ela fez o que ele pediu.Ela estava meio que sem entender nada quando ele também se levantou.  
  
-Agora deite-se.  
  
-Mas...  
  
Ele interrompeu colocando a mão em sua cintura e a levando para a cama.  
  
-Agora está ficando interessante...Ela disse já deitada, com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.  
  
-Me avise se eu te machucar.Ele deitou por cima dela e a beijou.Depois de um longo beijo que os deixou um pouco ofegantes, Ela colocou suas mãos em seu pescoço e sorriu.  
  
-Está até melhor assim...-Eles sorriram.  
  
-Agora é a minha vez...Ele disse desabotoando seu espartilho, seguido de beijos molhados.Ele se colocou de ao lado da mulher e pegou o óleo.Ele derramou um pouco isso entre os seios de Marguerite, causando-lhe um calafrio.As fortes mãos dele massagearam toda aquela região, mais ainda sem tirar-lhe sua vestimenta.E Marguerite sempre olhando em seus olhos.Logo, o óleo secou e as ambas as mãos do caçador estavam em seus seios, arrancando dela um gemido fraco.Roxton estava se segurando para não apressar as coisas.Marguerite puxou o pescoço de Roxton e o beijou com muita paixão.Seus corpos estavam colados, o que atiçou mais ainda a Roxton.Marguerite desabotoou sua calça, mas não foi uma tarefa muito fácil, levando em conta o estado de Roxton.Ele se livrou disto e desceu suas mãos para a cintura dela.Ele beijou a barriga de Marguerite e foi tirando sua calcinha com os dentes.  
  
Nus completamente, Marguerite embrulhou suas pernas na cintura de Roxton, estando inteiramente dentro dela.John alternava a intensidade de seus movimentos.Enquanto arrancando um gemido mais alto da mulher, ele fez um movimento brusco, que o levou a gritar o nome de sua amada.Os dois se perderam em uma onda de emoções que não se descrevia do que realmente era.Roxton desmoronou em cima de Marguerite, que beijava seu ombro, se divertindo com o gosto salgado de seu suor.  
  
-Marguerite?  
  
-Oh Deus...  
  
Ele lhe deu um breve beijo na testa dela.Ela sorriu colocando a mão meio pesada em sua cabeça.Ela lhe deu um beijo na testa.  
  
-Perfeito...-Eles sorriram.Roxton saiu de cima da mulher que suava muito.  
  
-Acho que vou precisar de um outro banho... Ela disse virando-se de costas para Roxton.Ele a segurou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo na nuca.Eles estavam deitados, abraçados.Linda cena.  
  
-Marguerite...-Ele disse colocando seu rosto na nuca úmida da mulher.  
  
-Diz amor...  
  
-Eu nunca me cansarei disto...  
  
-Oh...Eu sei... -Ela disse meio irônica e sorrindo.  
  
-Disto também...Eu digo...Nunca me cansarei de amar você.  
  
-Faço então das suas, as minhas palavras.  
  
Ela se virou a estar de frente a ele.  
  
-Eu amo você.  
  
-Eu amo você também.-Ele lhe disse olhando com carinho para ela.Ela sorriu e o abraçou.  
  
-Meu amor...  
  
-Hum...?  
  
-Me abraça mais forte...  
  
Ele na mesma hora atendeu ao seu pedido.Ela se aconchegou em Roxton.Ele beijou a cabeça dela e fechou os olhos.Em minutos, os dois amantes estavam em um sono profundo.Aquela foi umas das tardes mais agradáveis que os dois haviam passado.Uma tarde rara também, onde eles tiveram a casa da árvore só para eles.Privacidade era o que eles estavam precisando.E claro, sem interrupções.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
***Será que esse momento perfeito terá alguma interrupção???Uii...Reviews para qualquer pergunta, comentário, críticas ou elogios!!!Please!!! =))*** 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2  
  
Era madrugada e o casal ainda estava dormindo.Ambos cansados após aquele dia 'agitado'.  
  
Roxton havia acabado de acordar.Ele não fez nenhum movimento, só relembrando o ótimo dia em que teve.Ele estava pensando no efeito surpreendente em que a sua pequena poção tivera.Mais surpreso ainda, porque além de afetar Marguerite, ele parecia também estar sob efeito.Ele via a mulher (aparentemente cansada também), dormente junto a ele.Um momento raro de paz.  
  
Roxton queria se levantar sem fazer nenhum barulho, mas era praticamente impossível levando-se em conta Marguerite abraçada ainda a ele.Ele tentou, mas não pode evitar se mexer muito.Ele estranhou a mulher não ter acordado ao movimento dele.Ele a chamou várias vezes, tentando acorda-la, mas em vão.Ele começava a perceber que algo estava errado.Ele sacudiu a mulher, mas sem sucesso.Ele estava muito preocupado.  
  
"Será alguma reação alérgica?", ele se perguntou.Ele leu novamente a receita para tentar achar alguma contra-indicação ou qualquer coisa do tipo.Ele verificou seu pulso, aliviando-se percebendo que isto estava normal.Mas ainda estava com medo.Ela não apresentava nenhum sinal de dor ou qualquer outra reação.John estava se sentindo culpado.Parecia que Marguerite estava em um transe profundo.  
  
-Onde eu estou?  
  
-Você está em casa minha querida...Se sente melhor?-Uma voz lhe respondeu  
suavemente.  
  
-Ela já acordou?-Disse uma voz conhecida.  
  
-Sim...Ela já está bem...  
  
Marguerite foi abrindo seus olhos devagar e olhou aquelas pessoas em volta dela."Quem são essas pessoas?" Era a pergunta que não deixava sua mente.  
  
-Você está bem querida?-Ele colocou uma das mãos em sua testa.  
  
-Sim, sim...Agora estou bem... Ela respondeu meio confusa.  
  
A visão aos poucos foi voltando e Marguerite já conseguia ver o local onde estava.Ela estava deitada em uma grande cama."Muito confortável por sinal..." Ela pensou.  
  
Era um quarto muito luxuoso.Grandes cortinas, mobílias finas, Tudo muito bem decorado e de acordo.Ela reparou centenas de flores perto da mesinha.Havia muitos embrulhos de presentes espalhados por uma parte do quarto.Pacotes de todos os tipos e tamanhos.Um lençol azul, muito macio.Ela estava rodeada de almofadas.Todas brancas e douradas.Um artesanato muito rico.Ele olhou em volta e viu Roxton."Que lindo você está amor..." Ela pensou com um sorriso, reconhecendo John.  
  
-John... -Ela disse com a voz meio fraca.  
  
-Shhh...Fique calma meu amor...Agora está tudo bem, certo?  
  
Ela somente fez que sim, com a cabeça.Ela não disse nada.Depois ela reparou que Roxton estava com um fraque muito elegante.Ele estava com uma expressão preocupada.  
  
-Vamos deixa-los a sós... -Disse uma senhora, muito elegante.A mulher que estava com ela quando despertou.  
  
-Obrigado mamãe...  
  
-Não há de quê meu anjo...Se precisarem eu estarei lá em baixo.Peça a um dos criados me avisar a qualquer coisa está bem?  
  
-Certo...  
  
A senhora saiu sorrindo a Marguerite. "Mamãe?" Ela se perguntou ainda mais confusa.  
  
-John...O que aconteceu?  
  
-Você estava se sentindo tonta e desmaiou quando nós estávamos dançando e então eu a trouxe para o quarto.Ela sentiu uma leve saliência em sua barriga."Mas espere!O que eu estou fazendo com esse vestido de noiva?".Marguerite tinha acabado de ver seu vestido.Um vestido bege clarinho, todo bordado com pedras, é claro.Voltando a atenção para a mão direita de Roxton, que repousava em sua barriga.Ela colocou a mão por cima da dele e sorriu.  
  
-Ele vai ser um menino muito forte... -Ele disse sorrindo enquanto deitando sua cabeça na barriga de Marguerite, suavemente.  
  
-Oi...Você assustou muito o papai...  
  
Marguerite, ao perceber sua situação levou um grande susto.Mas ao ver como Roxton reagiu, ela converteu seu sentimento a uma forte emoção, incapaz de ser contida.Marguerite estava cheia de lágrimas nos olhos."Isso só pode ser um sonho..." Ela pensou."Mas um sonho do qual eu não quero acordar...".Estava tudo tão perfeito, que ela tinha medo.  
  
John ajudou Marguerite a se sentar na cama, ajeitando as almofadas.  
  
-Não se preocupe...Eu estou bem -ela lhe afirmou, tocando o rosto dele.  
  
-Tem certeza?Se quiser você pode ficar aqui e descansar...Eu fico aqui também...Afinal, foi um dia agitado... -Ele sorriu.  
  
-Não, já estou bem melhor, obrigada...  
  
-Então...Vamos voltar ao salão?Há várias pessoas querendo nos cumprimentar...  
  
-Claro...A festa... -Ela sorriu, agora com mais coisas esclarecidas.  
  
............................................................................ .....  
  
Descendo uma enorme escadaria, dando em um grandioso salão, Marguerite viu muitas pessoas, mas ninguém conhecido.De fato, havia uma festa acontecendo lá.Todos pareciam estar se divertindo.Havia uma pequena orquestra, perto de uma grande janela, com vista para um jardim.Não deu para ver muito do jardim, pois já era noite e então ela só viu algumas luzes iluminando o local.Ela mal podia acreditar naquilo tudo.  
  
-Oh Margie, que bom que voltou a festa!-Era Verônica.Ela estava um pouco mais madura, e com um lindo vestido longo rosa-claro.E acompanhada.Sem nenhuma surpresa, era Ned quem estava do seu lado.Ele a abraçava na cintura, ao lado dela.Ele também estava muito elegante.  
  
-Verônica...Onde estão os outros?-Ela perguntou meio confusa.  
  
-Oh sim, Challenger está conversando com Jessie ali-Ela apontou -Finn...Acho que ela foi dar uma volta com seu namoradinho...-Eles sorriram.Sumerlee está com aquele grupo de botânicos...  
  
"Sumerlee?..." Ela sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir o nome dele."Então ele está vivo!..." Ela se alegrou.  
  
-Nós estávamos preocupados com você Marguerite...-Disse Malone.  
  
-Agora já está tudo bem...Foi só um típico mal-estar de uma futura mamãe... "Ele sorriu a abraçando".  
  
-Oh claro...Eu sei o que é isso...-Verônica disse sorrindo a Ned.  
  
-Mas como você sabe se...-Ela foi interrompida quando uma menininha, de mais ou menos cinco anos agarrou o braço de Verônica.  
  
-mamãe...Eduard me empurrou...-Ela choramingou.  
  
-mentira mamãe...Ela me empurrou primeiro... -Um menino como a menina chegou e agarrou a outro braço de Verônica.  
  
Marguerite viu os gêmeos e ficou ainda mais surpresa.As duas crianças loiras, e tão engraçadinhos."Os traços de Malone e a energia de Verônica..." Ela sorriu.  
  
-Eii...Não quero que os dois briguem aqui.Comportem-se na festa do tio John e da tia Marguerite...Isso não são modos...  
  
Verônica educou as crianças que se mostravam às línguas.  
  
-Sua mãe tem razão...Devem se comportar...-Malone completou -Ou param de brigar ou vão ficar de castigo quando chegarmos em casa.  
  
As duas crianças olharam para os pais e se olharam.Até que a menina cedeu.  
  
-Ta bom, eu paro só se EU for guerreira desta vez...  
  
-Meninas...  
  
Os dois saíram correndo, sendo observados pelos pais orgulhosos.Marguerite gostou deles.  
  
-É hora da dança dos noivos!-Alguém gritou.  
  
-Por favor, milady... Roxton ofereceu seu braço.Ela aceitou e sorriu.  
  
Os dois estavam no centro do salão, dançando uma linda valsa.Era visível a felicidade de ambos.Todos os observaram.Logo, vários casais estavam dançando em volta dos dois.  
  
-Eu jamais esquecerei essa noite...Ela disse emocionada.  
  
-Nós, jamais esqueceremos... -Ele sorriu lhe beijou ternamente na testa, enquanto ela fechou seus olhos.  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
Quando ela abriu seus olhos, não estava mais no salão.Estava em um quarto.Ela sentia uma mão passar por sua cintura.Ela estava deitada em uma cama, e para a sua surpresa, nua, coberta com um lençol branco.Ela se virou e para o seu alívio, era John quem estava com ela, dormindo, como veio ao mundo também.  
  
Era um quarto médio, todo em madeira escura rústica.Na frente da cama, havia uma cômoda, com flores e um abajur em cima.Em cima da cômoda, uma janela também.E estava aberta, com as cortinas brancas balançando com o vento.Ao lado esquerdo, estava a porta, também aberta.Ela estava quase de frente a ela, observando a linda praia, que parecia deserta.Ela adorou."Será que estamos fora do platô?", ela pensou.  
  
-Bom dia meu amor...-Roxton disse, tirando algumas mechas de seu cabelo e beijando sua nuca.  
  
-Bom dia John...-Ela respondeu.  
  
-Quer que eu mande trazer o café?  
  
-Não, não...Agora não...  
  
-Como minha rainha desejar...  
  
Ela estava tentando raciocinar.Onde estava a festa e seus convidados?Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia.  
  
-Gostou de ontem à noite?  
  
O que ela poderia dizer?  
  
-Sim, claro...Foi...Maravilhoso...E você?  
  
-Eu também adorei...-Ele a apertou contra ele, lhe causando um pequeno calafrio.Sem saber o que tinha acontecido, ela somente concordou, mas já tinha em mente o que realmente havia acontecido.  
  
............................................................................ .......  
  
-Marguerite...Tome...Beba isto...  
  
John tentou dar um pouco de água para Marguerite, que ainda estava adormecida.Ele realmente estava preocupado com ela.Se qualquer coisa lhe acontecesse seria novamente sua culpa.Mas não havia nada na receita que dissesse que aquilo causaria um sono profundo ou algo assim."Talvez ela só está muito cansada..." Ele pensou."Não... Não pode ser só isso... Bem, pelo menos acho que ela está tendo um sonho bom..." Ele disse a vendo sorrir.  
  
................................................................  
  
Ela estava de pé na porta do quarto, agora vestindo uma camisola de seda fina.Roxton estava no banheiro, lavando seu rosto.Ela olhava a imensidão do mar e pensava."Será isso uma miragem? Tudo está tão perfeito tão maravilhoso... E que lugar... Como vim parar aqui?".  
  
Ela não tinha reparado, mas alguém estava atrás dela.A menina bocejou e a abraçou por trás.  
  
-Bom dia mamãe...  
  
Marguerite simplesmente não teve nenhuma reação.Ela continuou olhando para o mar, mas essa frase a fez ir para longe.Ela estava mais do que curiosa para ver de quem era aquela voz tão doce.  
  
Era uma menininha.Com cabelos cacheados, negros e cumpridos.A menina olhou para o rosto dela e sorriu.Os olhos verdes, iguais aos de..."Só posso estar ficando louca...".John.Sim, era sua filha com ele.Será o bebê que estava em sua barriga naquela festa?Ela estava confusa...  
  
-Bom dia minha querida...Como dormiu?  
  
-Bem...Eu sonhei com tio Challenger...  
  
-Hum...E o que você sonhou?-Ela disse pegando a menina no colo e entrando para o quarto.  
  
-Sonhei que ele estava me dando um monte de presentes...  
  
-Hum...Interessante...E qual presente você estava ganhando do tio Challenger?  
  
-Eu estava ganhando muitas jóias...Diamantes, pérolas e...  
  
-Ai filha...A mamãe não estava nesse sonho não?  
  
-Não...-Disse a menina sorrindo.  
  
-Bem, mas deveria...-Elas sorriram.  
  
-Deveriam o que?-Roxton chegou perguntando.  
  
-Nada...-As duas disseram juntas e sorriram.Ele não entendeu, mas riu também vendo as duas sorrindo.  
  
-Ai...-A menina disse colocando a mão na barriga...Eu estou com fome...  
  
-Não seja por isso...-Roxton disse-Vou mandar trazer o café da manhã...  
  
-Oba...-A menina sorriu.  
  
Foi uma manhã muito agradável.Marguerite riu muito ao lado dos dois, agora as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.Era incrível, pois ela não estava nem há uma hora com a menina e já sentiu um imenso carinho por aquela "miniatura de Roxton", como ela mesma chamou.Eles tomaram um bom café da manhã e riram muito.  
  
-Mamãe...-A menina levantou da cadeira -Feche os olhos...Papai e eu temos uma surpresa pra você...  
  
-Mas o que é?  
  
-Se eu contar não vai ser segredo!-Ela respondeu com as mãos na cintura.Ela tapou os olhos de Marguerite."O que será?", Ela pensou.  
  
Mas ela não teve tempo de ver a tal surpresa.Quando a menina tirou as mãos de seus olhos, ele não estava mais no quarto agradável.Nem Roxton e nem a menina estavam com ela.Ela estava agora na frente de um espelho.Para a sua surpresa, Ela estava mais...Velha.Ela deveria estar com mais ou menos com uns 80 anos.Suas rugas e cabelos brancos não a deixavam mentir."Isso não pode ser verdade..." Ela pensou.Ela olhou e estava em uma biblioteca, cheia de estantes.Ela estava sozinha.Ela chegou, com muita dificuldade, perto de uma grande janela.Ela viu um lindo jardim.Ele olhou mais uma vez a sua volta e viu uma jovem, muito parecida com ela quando nova.  
  
-Vovó...A senhora está bem?  
  
"Ah nem pensar... Vovó?????"Ela pensou."Não é estranho, pela idade em que estou..."  
  
-Vovó...Eu falei com a senhora, a senhora está bem?  
  
-Oh sim...Estou bem querida...  
  
-É lindo não é?-Disse a menina chegando perto de Marguerite e colocando a mão em seu ombro.- "Vovô adoraria ver que a nossa árvore cresceu... Eu sinto muita falta dele..." A menina olhou para baixo.  
  
-Quem?-Ela perguntou olhando a menina.  
  
-Vovô...Vovô Roxton...Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui, mas Deus achou melhor levá-lo com ele...  
  
-Não...Não pode ser...  
  
-O que foi vovó?  
  
-Não...Não pode ser...Ele não, ele não...Tirem-me daqui...Eu não quero mais ficar aqui...Tirem-me daqui agora...Eu não quero mais ficar aqui...Roxton...  
  
Ela gritou e lágrimas começaram a rolar.A menina se assustou e saiu correndo pedindo ajuda.Aquilo havia virado um pesadelo.Ela não podia se imaginar sem Roxton, ela tinha vontade de morrer também.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
***Aiiii tadinha!!! Mas ela tem que ver que não é a única que não vive sem o Rox, não é meninas????!!!!!Reviews, please!!!!=))*** 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3  
  
-Me tirem daqui...Tirem-me...  
  
-Marguerite...Acorde...Sou eu, está tudo bem...  
  
Ela abriu os olhos e viu Roxton lá, em sua frente, Em seu quarto.Finalmente ela estava de volta daquele sonho que havia virado um pesadelo.Nunca tinha sentido um alívio tão grande em estar na casa da árvore.Ela o abraçou em lágrimas, repetindo que ele nunca a deixasse.  
  
-Tudo bem...Estou aqui e para sempre meu amor...Tudo bem...-Ele a acalmou a beijando no topo da cabeça.Ela se sentia uma criança nos barcos de John, tão indefesa...  
  
-John, eu preciso lhe contar o que sonhei...Eu preciso...  
  
-Estou ouvindo, pode contar...  
  
Ela lhe relatou desde o princípio, cada detalhe daquele sonho.E que tudo parecia perfeito.E que no fim, ela estava em um pesadelo horrível...Sem John.Toda a riqueza do mundo não substituiria aquele homem que a amou de verdade.  
  
-Marguerite...Na verdade...Eu preciso dizer...  
  
-Dizer o quê?-Ela parou e olhou para ele.  
  
-Aquele floral que eu lhe dei no banho...Era...Mais do que uma loção de banho...Era um...Afrodisíaco...  
  
-Um afrodisíaco?Mas...Mas pra que?  
  
-Eu vi que você estava muito tensa então resolvi lhe fazer algo para acalmar e em quanto estava lendo um dos diários dos pais de Verônica, eu achei uma receita afrodisíaca então...  
  
John como você pode...E então pensou que isso me acalmaria!!!  
  
-Não exatamente...Mas ajudaria a melhorar a sua tensão...Essas flores são quase que milagrosas.Challenger uma vez me disse...Mas ela não tem um efeito exatamente de um afrodisíaco...  
  
-Só que o efeito funcionou muito bem comigo...  
  
-Mas eu não esperava isso...  
  
-Isso o que?  
  
-Que ele também fizesse efeito em mim!Acho que quando eu senti o cheiro também fiquei um pouco er..."Calmo"...Você sabe...  
  
-Mas por que eu fiquei em um transe?  
  
-Eu também não sei...Será que é também algum tipo de Alucinógeno?  
  
-É quase certo que sim...Mas...Porque eu tive esses sonhos estranhos?E com três gerações nossas?Três etapas de nossas vidas...Como se fosse no futuro?Como se...  
  
-Você visse tudo o que aconteceria em alguns anos...Décadas depois...  
  
-Eu estou assustada...  
  
-Não fique preocupada...E se for verdade?Imagine...Seria maravilhoso...  
  
-Não gostei do último John...E sério...  
  
-Mas um dia morreremos, não é?É inevitável Marguerite...  
  
-Eu sei...Só de pensar na possibilidade de perder você...  
  
-Não meu amor...Não fique assim...Eu não gosto nem de me imaginar sem você...Mas nós ainda temos muito tempo pela frente para nos amarmos...  
  
-Muito...  
  
Ela o abraçou e sorriu.Os dois ficaram um bom tempo ali.  
  
-Ela era realmente parecida comigo?  
  
-Quem?  
  
-A menininha...  
  
-Oh...A "miniatura de Roxton?" Ela sorriu.  
  
-Pelo jeito...Queria ver como ela é...-Ele sorriu-Se esse sonho for verdade...Isso é, se isso tudo acontecer mesmo, Será que vai demorar muito tempo para realizar?  
  
-Não sei John...Mesmo que tenha sido um sonho agradável, O que realmente importa é estar com você...Não importa se casada ou não, com filhos ou não, até fora do platô ou não...Tendo você já é maravilhoso...  
  
-Faço então das suas, as minhas palavras milady!...  
  
Os dois voltaram a deitar se na cama, mas agora só contemplando a companhia um do outro, como um momento sagrado.E realmente era, pois a cada momento em que eles estavam vivos naquela selva, era algo para se orgulhar, pois são poucos que conseguem sobreviver no mundo perdido.A partir daquele dia, eles deram mais valor as coisas que conseguiram.Não se cansaram de procurar a saída do platô, afinal, não há lugar melhor no mundo do que nossa casa.Mas talvez...Por quê sair daquele lugar?Afinal, era sua nova casa desde três anos atrás.Por que sair de um lugar onde todos tiveram uma chance de recomeçar?Por que deixar a pessoa que os acolheram e cuidaram, como se fosse uma família?Nem todos têm essa valiosa chance...  
  
FIM  
  
......................................  
  
***The End... =(( ,ou será apenas o começo???, =)) ...Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews, por favor!!!Obrigada a todos que leram!Qualquer pergunta, mandem e-mails! =D ! *** 


End file.
